The Hidden Secret
by RSSM
Summary: Rose, Shana, Dart and Lavitz are on a quest to vanquish the green dragon Feyrbrand and save King Albert from the Emperor, but what happens when a secret is revealed that changes everything? Will Love conquer all, or will the dragoons be lost to darkness and chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose**

Rose looked out across the forest below as the set set, casting shadows through the trees and filling the sky with fire. Her violet eyes scanned the sky then the forest, watching... searching... waiting. Dart should have been back by now with her, Shana, the one keeping them apart. Rose curled her lip in disgust and walked into the dimly lit cave, glancing around at the stone walls and the murky floor. She took a deep breath of the musty air and calmed down almost immediately. She sat down with her back to the wall and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Why does he care about her so much? She's nothing more than a weak fool who trips over her own feet and jumps at her own shadow" Rose looked at the cave entrance as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I can give him hope, I can make him happier than she ever could."

Rose thought back to Zieg, oh how she missed him. Maybe that's why she was drawn to Dart, he was so much like Zieg, brave, funny, handsome and strong. They even had the same dirty blond hair that was always messy and the same soft hazel eyes that made you feel safe. Zieg was dead, but Dart wasn't. Was it possible to move onto him, knowing how much like Zieg he was? Her heart longed for Zieg to come back, but deep down Rose knew that he wasn't and Dart was the one for her. Only question was, did Dart feel the same way about her? Rose saw how much time Dart and Shana spent together and she saw how happy Shana made him. Maybe Dart didn't care at all and was just putting up with her because she saved his life. Maybe once they defeated Feyrbrand he would disappear with Shana and leave Rose once again to her misery.

Tears clouded her vision and poured down her cheeks and Rose was suddenly mad. Mad that she let a silly boy take her heart like this, mad that she let her feelings out when she worked so hard to seem cold and dark. _Maybe that's why dart doesn't like me like I love him _Rose thought staring at the dusty ground, _Maybe he thinks I'm a cold hearted killer. She_ shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"Come on Rose, no more tears" She said sternly to herself standing up, "Even if he loves her more than you, you have to protect him, be there for him, no matter how much it hurts you."

She dusted off her clothing and flipped her indigo hair over her shoulder, trying to push back the tears that fought to escape. Once she had the tears under control, she walked to the entrance of the cave, her head held high and her lips pressed in a straight line, her eyes showing no emotion. Her heart, once again, was closed off to the outside world.

**Dart**

Dart leaned against a tree in the fading light, watching the thin girl practice her shooting. She stood tall and held the bow perfectly, but she missed her targets almost every time she shot. The Girl glanced at Dart quickly, her blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun with happiness, her brown hair falling in her face, making Dart smile a bit. She looked so innocent and sweet... and grown up. Dart hardly recognized the girl he watched. It had been what, 4 years? 5 years? He had lost track on his journey.

Dart shook his head, he didn't want to think of the past anymore, not when there was so much going on in the future. He had Shana now, and his new friends he made, Rose and Lavitz. They were on a quest to vanquish a dragon, Rose called him Feyrbrand. Rose... she saved him from the Giant green dragon that would have crushed him. He was lucky she was there. Thinking of Rose made the hair on his neck stand on end. He had a little bit of a crush on the dark warrior who seemed fearless. Dart kept his feelings for Rose a secret, he wasn't a hundred percent sure she wouldn't beat him till he was black and blue if he kissed her. He also didn't want to hurt Shana, he knew she thought of him as more than an older brother, but he only thought of her as a little sister who he needed to protect at all costs. So he made everyone believe that he loved Shana to keep Shana happy and safe himself a beating.

"Dart" Shana's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked at the girl with the bow who was right in front of him, "It's almost dark, we should head back to Rose before she thinks Feyrbrand got us or something."

"Okay Shana, lets head back" Dart smiled and pushed off the tree, trying to hide how much he wanted to see Rose right now.

Shana smiled and held onto Dart's arm as they walked though the forest, heading towards the mountain where the cave sat, and more importantly to Dart, the dark warrior that stole his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose**

It was a dark night, with only the rustle of the leaves and the soft breathing of her companions to keep Rose company. She sat in the cave entrance, carving a small statue of a dragon from a chunk of wood that she found on the mountain path. The moonlight shined down on the world, giving everything an eerie glow. Rose looked at the moon, the edges around it glowing orange. It wouldn't be long now till the Moon That Never Sets turns red.

"When the Moon That Never Sets turns red, the Black Monster and the Moon Child will walk the earth once again. The Black Monster will bring despair, darkness, hate and fire as it seeks the Moon Child's blood." Rose spoke softly, remembering a tale she once heard on one of her travels, "The Moon Child will bring bliss and good fortune to the earth, but if the Moon Child fell to the hands of the Black Monster, the earth would burn for eternity. The Black Monster would stop at nothing until the Moon Child's blissful soul was in its hands."

Rose heard a soft sigh coming from her sleeping companions and turned to face them. Shana was curled up like a kitten on her sleeping mat, looking as innocent as a kitten as her hair feel in her face, but Rose's eyes skipped over her and locked onto Dart. He slept a little ways away from Shana, something that made Rose think that maybe he didn't like her as much as he let on. Dart looked relaxed as he slept with a small smile on his lips. Rose smiled to herself. _He looks like an angel when he sleeps; _Rose thought to herself, _he's so cute when he's not worried._

Rose looked out across the silent forest, the smile still shown on her lips. Her love for dart was so intense; she didn't know how much longer she could keep it a secret. It would be so much easier if he knew how she felt, but she didn't want to make things awkward between them, or make him hate her. Just the thought of Dart hating her broke her heart.

"Everyone thinks I'm so cold and tough, I wonder how they'd react if they knew the soft side of me" Rose whispered silently, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm just as soft as other girls, I care just as much, and I can't take much more of this hard heart, my heart and my love will be what kills me in the end."

Rose shook her head slowly and curled up by the cave entrance. She was starting to question her feelings, were they really for Dart of was it because she missed Zieg? Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Dart**

_It was dark out, people were screaming and the smell of burning flesh was in the smokey air. His mother pulled him along, past wounded neighbors and burning buildings. His father led the way through the town quickly. They had nothing but the clothes they wore on their backs and each others company. His father forbid anyone from grabbing anything on their way out._

_ "If we don't leave now Claire it will kill us" his father had said when his mother tried to pack up some stuff for the trip, "leave it all, let is burn, the Black Monster is upon us!"_

_ His mother pulled him along quickly, so quickly it was hard for him to stay on his feet. His foot hit something and he fell, landing on the ground hard. Whimpering silently, he sat up and looked around, lost in the confusion, people rushing past and stepping on his fingers. Then he caught a glimpse of it, the Black Monster. It was down the side street, the one he use to go down when he went to church. He looked closely at the Black Monster, terrified but very curious as to what it was everyone was terrified of. It looked human, but it had wings, wings that looked like those of a demon. The whole form of the Black Monster was like a shadow, completely black, and smoke rose from the ground around it. He felt terror and hate radiating from the Black Monster and briefly wondered if the Black Monster had ever had someone care for it._

_ He felt a hand on his arm and suddenly he was lifted into the air and slung across a familiar shoulder. He looked at the man carrying him, happy to see it was his father before turning back to the Black Monster, wondering if it was a really small male or if that body was one of a female. Could the Black Monster be female? He wondered this, racking his young brain as his father carried him quickly through the burning town. Slowly, the scenery changed from the burning town of Neet to a forest. His father put him down and bent over coughing as his mother checked him for injuries. All that ran through his head was questions of the Black Monster. Why did it destroy his home? Was it a female or male? Was it fire resistant? What was it searching for?_

_ "I have to go back and see if I can get anyone else out" his father said straightening up._

_ "Zieg please don't go!" his mother cried grabbing his fathers arm, "It'll kill you!"_

_ "Claire I must go" his father kissed his mother quickly and patted his head smiling confidently before turning back the way they came and running back towards the burning town._

_ His mother watched his father leave then knelt in front of him, holding his shoulders. "I'm going to help your father" his mother said softly, "i want you to wait here until we get back ok?"_

_ He nodded and his mother smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up and taking off after his father. He watched her leave, fear starting to creep into his mind. Maybe there were monsters in this forest, or maybe the Black Monster would come and get him. He was scared and alone, with nothing to protect him, and it was getting dark. He climbed into a log and curled up, praying his parents would be back soon._

_ He must have fell asleep because when he woke it was morning. He slowly crawled out of the log and looked for his parents but he couldn't see them anywhere. He looked down the path leading to his home and wondered if they might have stayed there. He slowly walked down the path, jumping hearing a crow in the distance. He walked slowly, looking at his feet wondering what happened when he was sleeping. Did the Black Monster get his parents? Are his parents hiding somewhere? Did they forget about him? Slowly the ground under his feet turned from grass to ashes and he looked up. This was Neet, burnt to nothing but ashes. His eyes filed with tears as he walked on, looking for his parents but the town seemed deserted._

_ "Mummy! Daddy!" his voice echoed and made him jump, "Where are you guys?"_

_ Something glinted in the sunlight and he walked over to it, scared that it might be a dead body. He brushed away the ashes and there sat a small red stone, the same one that his father always kept with him. He held it as tears spilled down his cheeks. They were dead, theres no way his father would lose this stone._

_ "I will kill the Black Monster for killing Mummy and Daddy" he whispered crying._

_ "Dart..." a voice echoed through Neet, "Dart wake up"_

_ "w-who's there?" he looked around scared, clutching his fathers stone tightly._

_ "DART!"_

Dart woke with a start as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over his head and he looked up to see Lavitz standing there chuckling, "Morning sleeping beauty"

Rose appeared in the cave, her face serious and Dart's heart skipped a beat. How beautiful she looked when she was serious and ready for battle. Dart slowly sat up, shaking water from his hair.

"Guys we have a problem" Rose looked at Lavitz when she spoke.

"What is it?"

"Its the Dragon Feyrbrand" Rose said, "He was spotted near here, and worst of all, he has King Albert with him".


	3. Chapter 3

Rose

The group crept through the forest quietly, Rose leading them to where she saw the Dragon's head above the trees. She held her rapier low as she crept, the blade just skimming the ground beside her. She heard the other behind her, their breathing and their footsteps. Rose got a little annoyed when twigs kept snapping but she composed her anger. She didn't want Dart to think she was a short tempered woman, even if it was true.

Her thoughts wandered to Dart this morning, when she had told everyone about Feyrbrand having King Albert with him. Lavitz looked like he was going to explode, but luckily Shana was able to calm him down; Dart was just sitting up, shaking the water out of his hair and glancing worriedly at Lavitz. Oh god he had looked adorable with his hair wet.

"Don't worry Lavitz, we'll help you get King Albert back" Shana said looking at Dart, "right?"

Dart had looked at Rose and she almost died. It was the first time he actually looked at her, his eyes staring right into her soul. She was going to say something to him, but her cold side got the better of her and she turned away and walked out of the cave. She hoped he didn't think she was mad at him, she really wasn't, she just couldn't stand to have his gaze on her any longer.

"Of course we'll help" Dart said as she left, "After all I owe you for helping rescue Shana"

Rose shook her head slowly. Something had to be wrong with her, she was so cold and…dark. She bit her lip worriedly and glanced back at the group, hearing Shana complain quietly to Dart that her feet hurt. Rose knew if they found out what she was hiding, the secret worse than her crush on Dart, she would be dead, no questions asked. Trying to calm down, she stopped and waited for the group to catch up.

"Awe is the fearless warrior scared of the big bad dragon?" Lavitz joked looking at Rose biting her lip, looking pretty scared himself, "Are we close?"

Rose glared at him, her eyes blazing with anger as she let her lip go, "I am not scared for myself, I am scared that you will do something idiotic and get us killed"

Lavitz looked at her scared and Rose turned her back to him, her cheeks burning and her lips set in a smug smile. She blew up in front of Dart, but damn it felt good to let out a bit of steam.

"Let's go" She said with a small smirk, "we are so close I can smell it"

Dart

Dart stared at Rose's back as they crouched in the bushes. He still couldn't believe she blew up at Lavitz like that but he did deserve it. Rose was fearless, and he knew no dragon would scare her, that's why he was happy she came along… well maybe not the only reason why. He looked at Rose's form, crouched down towards the ground, her hand resting on her rapier and her muscles looking at ease. He glanced away as she looked up, scared that she would explode at him next for checking her out. It wasn't his fault she was beautiful when she was staking out the enemy.

"Staking out the enemy" Dart laughed quietly and everyone turned to look at him.

Embarrassed, Dart turned his face away hiding the blush rising on his cheeks. He didn't mean to speak out loud, but he found the idea of a stake out funny. He was use to attacking then asking questions, not observing then developing a plan to attack. Rose assured them that it was the best plan for fighting a dragon, and he sure as hell wasn't about to argue with her.

He heard a crashing sound and Rose whispered softly "here he comes"

Dart crept up beside Rose, his shoulder inches away from hers and he looked in the direction she was. All was silent….all was calm… until he heard Shana scream. Dart looked over his shoulder just as Lavitz clamped his hand over Shana's mouth. Rose turned to face Shana, her eyes dangerously calm with a hint of anger in them, her jaw clenched tightly. Dart's heart leaped in his chest. _She's so beautiful when she's murderous_, he thought dreamily.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Rose hissed at Shana, causing her to flinch, "God damn it Shana, why do you have to be such a baby? It's just a damn dragon, if you're scared you can go home, we'd understand if a child like you doesn't want to fight like a woman"

Tears sprang to Shana's eyes, "I-I didn't mean to... it slipped"

"well maybe next time you shouldn't look or you should keep your mouth shut" Rose's eyes burned angrily as Shana pushed Lavitz away and ran off through the forest back the way we came.

Dart stood there, stunned. Shana would get hurt if he didn't go after her, but he didn't want to make Rose mad. He knew she was already mad at him for saying they'd save King Albert. He looked at Rose then the way Shana ran. He didn't know what to do, He was here with Rose and would probably be able to convince Lavitz to get Shana so he could talk to Rose alone, but then again Rose looked pissed and Shana wouldn't listen to Lavitz. He felt Rose's eyes on him as he turned the way Shana went and ran after her, and he prayed Rose would understand.


End file.
